Psycho Family Golfing
Psycho Family Golfing is a Devil Psycho Video, uploaded to the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on May 11th, 2017. Plot This video starts off with Jeffrey Sr. calling out for Isaac, who comes out of the Morton Building and drops all the golf clubs onto the ground, annoying both Jeffrey Sr. and Jeffrey Jr. Isaac tells the two that the golf bags with the golf clubs are heavy and that he can't carry them. The entire family packs up and get ready to head to the golf course. At the golf course, Isaac argues with his "father" and "brother" over driving a golf cart before following them onto the second hole. When Isaac asks why they skipped the first hole, Jeffrey Sr. responds that it was occupied, and he didn't want Isaac to publicly embarrass him. Isaac and Jeffrey Jr. have a brief argument about the sport itself, which Isaac calls "pathetic." Jeffrey Jr. mockingly responds that it should be no problem for him. Before Isaac can argue further, Jeffrey Sr. calls him over. He briefly rambles about the scenery on the golf course and tells Isaac to enjoy it. Jeffrey Sr. whiffs his first shot and curses angrily, but hits a long drive on the second. Jeffrey Jr. mishits his ball, losing sight of it. While searching for Jeffrey Jr.'s golf ball, Isaac drives his golf cart recklessly, to the annoyance of Jeffrey Sr. and Jeffrey Jr. Later, Jeffrey Sr. loses his ball in a pond. They try to find it, to no avail. Jeffrey Sr. sends Isaac to the golf carts (which are way over on the other side of the pond) to get his bag of golf balls. Isaac irritably goes to the golf carts, tripping in his hurry. On the way back, Isaac doesn't seem to notice as two golf balls fall out of the bag. When he goes to set one up, he accidentally drops the entire bag of golf balls into the water on the edge of the pond; Jeffrey Sr. has an angry outburst and flings his club into the pond. He furiously berates Isaac before quitting the hole. The three of them argue the whole way back to the golf cart. Later, Isaac distracts Jeffrey Jr. as he tries to hit his ball onto the grid from a sand trap, causing him to miss his shot. Jeffrey Jr. angrily snaps his sand wedge in half, and another argument ensues. Jeffrey Sr. and Jeffrey Jr. then notice that Isaac seems to be on drugs. This causes them to break character and "Corn" is revealed to be Parker. Angered by the accusations of his father and brother, Isaac storms off in his golf cart, leaving Jeffrey Sr., Jeffrey Jr., and Parker on a hunt looking for Isaac. Characters *Isaac Kalder (Portraying Psycho Kid) *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (Portraying Psycho Brother) *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Portraying Psycho Dad) *Parker Zippel (Portraying Corn) Locations *The Ridgway Residence *Golf Course Victims Trivia *This is the second Devil Psycho Video to be uploaded in the year (2017). *This Devil Psycho Video takes the formula from an episode of the Psycho Series and is Psycho Family Hunting and has some close alike scenes from it, because it doesn't have Theresa Ridgway appearing in it and it uses an "ing" at the ending of the title and it takes place in a seasonal area, same thing with the "deer hunt area" and it uses the uniforms for the category of the title, same in the other video. *This Devil Psycho Video mentions Corn from the Psycho Series. **The actor pretending to be him was known to be Parker. *This Devil Psycho Video has a behind the scenes released in 2018 and is PSYCHO FAMILY GOLFING BTS!. *This Devil Psycho Video/parody Psycho Video is the first one for Jesse to have his hair dyed. *This Devil Psycho Video is the first Devil Psycho Video where Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. over swears a ton in the middle of the video as Jess screws up his golfs in the pond, the next video showing it was PSYCHO DAD BREAKS CAMERA!. Category:Psycho Parody Videos Category:2017 Series Category:The Devil Inside Category:Videos Category:Vlogs Category:Crossovers